


Достоинство гения в изъяне

by Lomion



Series: Baker street 221b [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок никогда не допивает кофе до конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достоинство гения в изъяне

Шерлок никогда не допивает кофе до конца.

Он ставит кружку рядом с открытым ноутбуком, выискивая что-то в Сети, и пока кофе еще горячий, отпивает глоток, второй, может даже выпить почти весь, но до конца – никогда. Отставляет чашку на глянцевую поверхность стола за крышку ноута, чтобы не мешала, а потом вновь утыкается в экран, отвешивая своим виртуальным собеседникам не самые лестные эпитеты, порой что-то сосредоточенно выписывая на листы или занося в телефон. И, конечно же, Шерлок никогда сам не относит эту чашку к раковине.

Так они копятся на его рабочем столе, стоящем возле стены. Заходишь в комнату, и вроде бы незаметно: чисто, ничего лишнего, но отодвинешь крышку ноута, а там батарея чашек с недопитым кофе: где пара глотков остается, где половина, иногда почти целые. Видимо, он забывает о них, как только натыкается на что-то интересное.

Однажды я решил проверить, что будет, если не убирать их, и что бы вы думали? Он умудрился за день перетаскать с десяток. Когда в один прекрасный момент очередная кружка не смогла поместиться – он поставил ее вторым рядом, поверх уже стоящих, и я сдался. Понял – бесполезно. Подошел к нему со спины, что-то бормоча о том, что он давно бы уже закопался в грязной посуде, живи один. На что мой сосед известил меня о том, что во всем остальном у него порядок, а посуда несущественна.

В чем-то он прав, наверное. В остальном его комната просто в идеальном порядке: вещи в шкафах всегда выглажены и разложены аккуратными стопками, сорочки развешены по цвету, а любимые костюмы в чехлах. Если бы не чашки, можно было бы подумать, что комната не обжита.

Я не без усилий забираю посуду. Отодвигаться от компьютера Шерлок не желает, поэтому приходится на него навалиться со спины, чтобы вытащить чашковую армию из-за ноутбука.  
Споласкивая посуду, я задумываюсь о том, что это даже хорошо. Если бы Шерлок был идеален, ему никто не был бы нужен, а так, эти его чашки… они словно приближают его ко мне.

***

Джон думает, что я невозможен. Он абсолютно уверен в том, что я не смогу самостоятельно жить в квартире. Как будто у меня было мало времени научиться. Но… его близость сводит меня с ума. Его внимание для меня как наркотик. И поэтому…  
\- Шерлок, ты опять перетаскал все чашки? – в который раз возмущается он.  
\- Не знаю, наверное, - сказать «нет» меня никто не заставит.  
\- Ты скоро совсем закопаешься в грязной посуде… - ворчит он, неловко наваливаясь на меня со спины, чтобы дотянуться до кладбища чашек за моим ноутбуком.  
\- Посуда несущественна, - говорю коротко, потому что дыхание сбивается.

Да, именно так. И не вздыхай так тяжело, Джон. Просто прислонись ко мне ближе, чтобы достать эти треклятые чашки. Знаешь, Джон, я ведь так и буду их таскать. Ведь это приближает тебя ко мне.


End file.
